deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Government
The Earth Government Colonial Alliance,Project Telomere Logo known also as Earth Government and EarthGov, is the executive branch of Earth and its colonies, responsible for administrating the territories that officially fall under its control. The Earth Defense Force is the military wing of Earth Government. History Formation EarthGov, as it is known at the time of the events on Aegis VII, seized power following the Secession War. The Sovereign Colonies administration that preceded it formed in the wake of mankind's expansion to space after a string of global social calamities caused by post-21st century armed conflicts, specifically, the Bering Sea conflict, and environmental catastrophes known collectively as the Global Warming Epidemic.[https://web.archive.org/web/20130112223033/http://deadspace3devteamedition.com/ Dead Space 3 Dev Team Edition]: "Nostalgic posters for an era long gone, the SCAF represents the government prior to EarthGov 200 years ago, when space travel was done without Shockpoint drives, and was only for the bold and the courageous—and the military."Dead Space 3: Liberation: "Damara contacted me. In her Marker research, she'd found something unexpected. She discovered that Marker tampering went way back, past Earth-Gov to the old Sovereign Colonies administration." The Secession War evolved from dissatisfaction with the Sovereign Colonies, compounded by the ongoing resource crisis. The war raged on for years, with the Sovereign Colonies gradually forced into the defensive by material losses and dwindling public support. The covert expedition to Tau Volantis in 2311 was an attempt to turn the tide of the war by securing limitless energy provided by the Markers.Log:A Desperate Mission However, the Sovereign Colonies discovered that in doing so, they created an extinction-level threat to humanity and the Colonies' governing council invoked Scenario Five: The destruction of all research and personnel related to the Marker research. The extent of the purges nullified their ability to continue the war. The Secessionists emerged victorious, dismantling the Colonies and founding the Earth-centric government: Earth Government Colonial Alliance. The Scenario Five was kept confidential and all evidence of it destroyed, leading the fledgling EarthGov to assume it was nothing but a strategy of scorched earth, scuttling their fleets to avoid handing them over to the victors.Isaac: I've seen a lot of ships but never anything like these. Norton: That's because the Sovereign Colonies were sore losers. When they lost the Secession War to EarthGov, they scuttled their entire fleet. I'm surprised any survived. Rosen: What were they doing this far from home anyway? Isaac: If this is where Ellie went, you can bet it had something to do with the Markers. ---Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting Earth's new global government created several separate "Sectors" of administration based on national, geopolitical and geographical considerations to every region on the planet.No Known Survivors: Where?Dead Space (Comics) Unitologist Uprising In the aftermath of the Titan Station incident in 2511,Dead Space 2: Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New ThreatDead Space 2: Chapter 15: It Ends Here EarthGov experienced significant turmoil within its infrastructure.Steve Papoutsis: Earth Gov is in significant turmoil after the events of Titan Stations. There are hold outs hanging on to the old government but the population is very anti earth gov. Aegis7 - Meet: Steve Papoutsis (March 7, 4:00PM PST)Aegis7 - Meet: Steve Papoutsis (March 7, 4:00PM PST) In the following three years, the efforts of the followers of Unitology to weaken EarthGov's military and favor among the public doubled. The Circle, a Unitologist group led by Jacob Danik, played a significant part in the insurrectionist campaign against EarthGov. Their belief that EarthGov's experiments on Markers were sacrilegious; with the apparent end of human existence at hand, the Unitologists began to attack EarthGov Marker test sites. EarthGov's inability to curb the Unitologist efforts became apparent to the public. At least five colonies, including Uxor,Dead Space: Liberation fell dark over a period of sixteen days, however, EarthGov refused to admit the severity of the situation.Dead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening: Log:EarthGov Artifact 01 The next colony attacked was New Horizons on Luna. By the year 2514, EarthGov's structure is failing; their status among the public has fallen. Even though there are a few hold outs, including the Earth, that continue to support the government establishment, the population has become extremely opposed to EarthGov rule. Military The Earth Defense Force is a military force that enforces the Earth Government's orders and is responsible for protecting Earth and her colonies. Practices Black operations EarthGov is deeply entrenched in the affairs of colonial politics, business and military administration. It holds the power to control travel throughout colonial space and, if required, to police, establish curfews and restrict traffic in certain areas, as well as dispatch military and naval forces to remove elements believed to ignore or threaten its orders.Dead Space: Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival: Orders It is also implied to have major influence in large corporations such as the Concordance Extraction Corporation. The public announcement of the massacre on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] provides further evidence into EarthGov's consistent cover-up policies, the cause of the numerous deaths on the ship having been pinned on incursions by terrorist groups and declared the result of a "terrorist attack," instead of admitting the existence of the murderous element and the alien-infected life-forms responsible for the massacre.Dead Space 2 website, Remember the Ishimura EarthGov's black operations are not restricted to scientific development, however; its control extends deep within commercial contracts with a number of private corporations whose documents can, at any time, be manipulated. As in the case of Isaac Clarke's father, Poul Clarke, the government regarded his work as ship architect with wary eyes and classified most of his service record for reasons never revealed.Dead Space: Chapter 12: Dead Space - Background Request Combined with numerous black ops, the government apparently also hires field agents, or spies, to gather information on activities it is not privy to at certain times. One possible agent, Kendra Daniels,Given Specialist Daniels' intricate knowledge of the Red Marker and the references she makes to 'her department', it is believed that she was an agent of an unknown organization. Many theorize that this organization was the E.D.F. or an element within the E.D.F.; however, with no confirmation available, any theory is speculative. was assigned to infiltrate the team of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] sent to respond to the crisis on the Ishimura and retrieve the compromised Red Marker for the government or the Earth Defense Force.Dead Space: Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions Marker Research Among the government's activities are numerous black or secret operations projects intended to hide, from popular scrutiny, several of its sensitive initiatives, such as the Markers. The efforts of the Sovereign Colonies to bury research after the Tau Volantis incident prevented EarthGov from making any substantial strides into Markers for nearly two centuries.Log:Last Contact The Sovereign Colonies had been spearheading research into deciphering the coding of the Black Marker, an artifact of alien origin found on Earth.Dead Space: Martyr Its research team was kept under extreme observation due to the mysterious, and possibly dangerous, nature of the Marker.Dead Space: MartyrDead Space 3, Chapter 4: History's Ember, CAG Briefing The Colonies attempted to recreate the Black Marker coding and DNA recipe, resulting in the creation of recombinant bacteriological life-forms known as Necromorphs that attach to dead organic cells and resurrect the infected tissue. The replicas of the Black Marker, the Red Markers, were hidden in restricted-traffic star systems, such as Aegis VII, by General Ambrose Caiden, in order to cover up the deaths on Dr. Eando Dukaj's team (the man in charge of the group tasked with recreating the original Marker), and hide its resulting horrors from public eyes. However, EarthGov inherited one offshot of the project dating back to the discovery of the Black Marker in 2214. One of its members, Michael Altman, in the wake of publicly revealing his research into the Black Marker, was expelled from the research team and, following a wave of obsessive global interest into his findings, was swiftly assassinated by government agents in order to retain what remained of the project's secrecy.Dead Space: Martyr His legacy has led to the creation of one of the largest and most widespread religious dogmas in world history: Unitology.Dead Space: MartyrDead Space: Unitology ExposedDead Space (Comics) All subsequent publications treating the subject of Unitology and Altman's assassination, such as "The False Messiah", were banned from major libraries on Earth and in the colonies. During the events of Dead Space: Catalyst, EarthGov conducted Marker experiments on a political prison on the distant planet Aspera, indirectly using the prisoners as test subjects, therefore showing complete disregard for human life. Commercial and Military Contracts In the midst of large-scale space commerce, EarthGov establishes contracts with commercial corporations in order to benefit from the planet cracking business. Such government-related corporations include the Concordance Extraction Corporation and the Galactic Union Marine Corporation, over which the government wields considerable power and is authorized to determine the legality of corporate mining operations. Notable Members *Colonel Craig Markoff *Officer Stevens *Representative Jedrow Berry *Dr. Eando Dukaj *Agent Kendra Daniels *Agent Maxmillian Reinhardt *Agent Xander Sklar *The Lead Interrogator *The Overseer *Defense Secretary David Chang *Dr. Foster Edgars *Director Hans Tiedemann *Data-Archaeologist Damara Carver *Marker Ops Austin Buckell *Technician Jennifer Santos Trivia *The Earth Government is similar to a totalitarian state, with complete control of all the colonies, restriction of freedom of speech and religion (as seen in the government's efforts to neutralize Unitology) as well as lack of democratically elected leaders, given that Hans Tiedemann said that his family ran Titan Station for generations. EarthGov also makes use of propaganda messages, which are more prominently featured across the Sprawl in Dead Space 2. *EarthGov is never referred to by name in Dead Space or Dead Space Extraction, often being referred to only as "the government". *EarthGov covered up the Necromorph infestation on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. On the'' Dead Space 2'' website, there is a memorial of the Ishimura ''with an audio log attached to it claiming the ship's destruction a "terrorist attack." At the end of ''Dead Space: Aftermath, Isabel Cho is wrongfully branded a terrorist for destruction of the USG Ishimura and [[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]]. This is further referred to in Dead Space 2, when Isaac first notices the Ishimura, Ellie, who is accompanying him, says that there was a terrorist attack and everyone on board was killed. *Due to the widespread nature of Unitology, many of the EarthGov's activities involving the Marker are suspect and most of the cover-ups may be to protect the secrecy and safety of the Markers, rather than just to prevent knowledge of the Necromorphs. *EarthGov's reasons for continuing to research and develop new Markers remain vague. Apart from research on the origin and purpose of the Black Marker, they might have been hoping the Marker would provide limitless energy and solve EarthGov's increasing economic problems. *Another plausible reason for the continuing research is that the leaders of EarthGov itself were fooled by the Marker's promise of limitless energy, prompting them to create more Markers. *According to the logo of Project Telomere, the full name of EarthGov is Earth Government Colonial Alliance. *According to Captain Norton, he and Sergeant John Carver were a part of "EarthGov's Last Battalion", suggesting a significant amount of EarthGov's military forces were wiped out or converted by Unitologist forces. *Despite EarthGov being destroyed by the Circle at the beginning of Dead Space 3, Carver attempted to radio EarthGov Command during the final cutscene of ''Awakened. '' *This might mean that the Circle has only wiped out the EarthGov presence on several colonies, and not Earth. Gallery File:Earthgov_poster5.jpg|Various posters that can be found around the Sprawl in DS2 File:Earthgov_poster17.jpg File:Earthgov_poster13.jpg File:Earthgov_poster14.jpg File:Earthgov_poster16.jpg File:Earthgov_poster15.jpg File:Earthgov_poster12.jpg File:Earthgov_poster4.jpg File:Earthgov_poster2.jpg File:Earthgov_poster3.jpg File:Earthgov_poster9.jpg File:Earthgov_poster8.jpg File:Earthgov_poster1.jpg File:Earthgov_poster6.jpg File:Earthgov_poster7.jpg ef earth gov graffiti.png|Graffiti on Luna expressing the hatred towards the Government. EarthGov vandilized posters.jpg|Vandalized EarthGov posters found on Luna. Appearances * Dead Space: Martyr * Dead Space: Salvage * Dead Space: Downfall * Dead Space: Aftermath * Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) * Dead Space: Extraction * Dead Space: (Mobile) * Dead Space: Ignition * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 2: Severed * Dead Space 3 * Dead Space 3: Awakened Notes Sources See also *Earth Defense Force *History of Earth and the colonies de:EarthGov es:Gobierno Terrestre Category:Organizations Category:Villains